Welcome Home/Chapter 4
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the at the bottom of the page. Chapter 4 "Good morning!" a friendly voice stated. Violet opened her eyes, and the light blinded her. She didn't feel like getting up. She just felt like hiding under her blankets. "Five more minutes." Violet said, pulling the blanket over her head. "You said that five minutes ago." the voice reassured. Had she? Was she so tired that she had fallen into a deep sleep in five minutes? She wasn't sure, but she knew it was time to get up. She dragged her half limp body away from the bed, and looked down the bunk to see Liberty smiling up at her. "Come on!" Liberty edged, "Time to go!" "Where is everyone?" Violet asked. "They have already gotten a seat at the cafeteria. The waiting on us, so lets go!" "Just one second." Violet slid down her bunk, and with her eyes barley opened, she walked into the bathroom and got changed. She walked out, wearing an identical version of what she had on yesterday. "Why am I so tired?" Violet pondered as they walked to the cafeteria. "You were up pretty late. I woke at about midnight because Mr. Venom was hungry, and you were up in your bunk, trying to get some sleep. But there was clearly something on your mind." Violet couldn't remember what she was thinking about. After walking back from staring at the moon, she couldn't remember anything. But there was a question that was tearing on her mind. "Mr Venom?" "Yeah, my pet snake. What do you think was in the glass container? Why do you think my arm is bruising?" Violet didn't get to answer. They walked into the cafeteria and Summer warmly greeted them, sitting at the table with the mysterious roommate. "What took you so long, Lib?" Summer asked. "Violet wouldn't get out of bed." Liberty replied. Violet and Liberty sat down. "Hey there. Violet, is it?" the new roommate asked. "Yes," Violet replied, "And you are?" "I'm Rhonda." "Its a pleasure." "Hey, Lib," Summer interrupted, "Thought of a good nick-name for Rhonda?" "Maybe Rhodes?" Liberty replied. "Ohh, that's good. I'll stick with that!" Rhonda agreed. "Nick-names?" Violet asked. "Yeah, were thinking of nick-names for everyone," Summer replied, "Were gonna call you Vi." "You'll call me Violet." There was a silence. Violet had said that very aggressively. But it reminded her of... no, she didn't need to think about the past. "I'm going to go get some food." Violet informed them, and left. She grabbed her food, and on the way back saw a group of people getting a hot chocolate from a strange box. Violet recognized one of them as Chaz. As they left, she grabbed a cup, and held it under the nozzle. Nothing. Violet tried to shake the cup around. But nothing happened. Did Chaz and that group have some kind of magic? "Do you need help?" a calm voice interrupted her thoughts. Violet turned to see Travis, waiting with a cup in hand. He had a smile on his face that made her feel warm inside. "I-I cccccan't," Breath in, don't sound like an idiot. "I can't get this working." Violet blabbed out, demonstrating. "You have to pull the handle." Travis pulled the handle down, and the delicious smelling hot chocolate was poured out. "See?" Travis stated with a little grin on his face. "That was incredible! How did you do that?" "What do you mean? Its just basic technology." "Oh, we never had any fancy technology back at Spookane." "Really? Let me show you this, my new phone. Its incredible. It can hold, like, three hundred apps!" "Apps?" "Let me explain all of this..." Travis and Violet had what felt like the longest conversation ever. It was fantastic. It felt like the whole world had become silent to listen. Travis explain phone calls, apps, texting, everything. "You're a genius." Violet muttered. "Its all pretty simple stuff, really. Hey, I might have my old phone still here. If I find it, its all yours." "I can't ask for that." "Trust me, its fine." They arrived at the table that Chaz and his group were sitting. "Well, I'll see you around." Travis said. "See you." As Violet walked away, she heard Travis call out. "Wait, whats your name?" "Violet Nightshade." She called back. Violet walked through the maze of seats. There were a lot for only the nine of them. It didn't matter to her though. All that mattered was how kind Travis was. And how smart. And how when he looked into her eyes she melted. Violet arrived at her table. ---- Travis sat there, vaguely listening to Chaz's story. That Violet, she was cute. In fact, she was beautiful. It was no secret that she liked him. The way she stuttered, the way she was just staring at his face the whole time. Yes, she definitely liked him. And maybe he liked her. After all, she was, as he had thought before, very beautiful. Did any of the other guys like her to? Chaz had talked to her before, but other than that, no one had done so. Brendan probably had no interest, and Derek he doubted. Daniel perhaps but Daniel hadn't talked to anyone yet. Possible, but not certain. He finished his hot chocolate. Maybe, with time, maybe. The bell rang for school to start. Category:Welcome Home Chapters